This invention is in the field of alternating current power sources as used in ignition systems for fuel burning engines.
Prior art systems generally do not involve keying of the AC power source but feed the AC power directly to their igniter circuits. Failure to key such power source results in a low energy level being fed to an igniter by virtue of failure to generate transient currents, highly desireable in such systems.
Should the problem of low energy level ever be resolved, such prior art systems will still fail to perform satisfactorily when AC powered since at higher power and energy levels, the waveforms of voltage and current during firing cycles when not accurately controlled result in successive firing cycle waveforms without any discontinuities therebetween, resulting in pre-ignition of fuel in the engine.